nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V8
Nintendo Power V8 is the eighth issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured DuckTales on its cover (making it the first Nintendo Power issue to feature a Disney game on its cover) and had an in-depth look at the new games for the upcoming Game Boy. This volume also contained a tip book called Super Mario Bros. 2 Inside Out. It was part two of the tip book that had information on Worlds 5-7 in that game. The first part of the book was in the previous issue. To remove the tip book insert from the magazine, readers had to bend back the silver staples, gently pull the tip book out, then bend the staples back. This issue had a brief article on the upcoming cartoon series Captain N: The Game Master. Contents ''DuckTales The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, ''DuckTales. The article gave information on the story and had maps for different areas in the game, such as The Amazon, Transylvania and African Mines. It also gave details about hidden secrets throughout those levels. There was also a preview for two of the other areas: The Himalayas and The Moon. ''Dragon Warrior As in the previous volume, this volume gave readers another look as ''Dragon Warrior. This article contained a few maps and explained how to defeat certain baddies a player would come across in the game. NES Satellite This 4-page article showed readers the NES Satellite accessory. It was a wireless remote station that contained four controller slots. The device would allow players to sit up to 20 feet away from the NES and/or play certain games with up to four people. The article also discussed some of the 4-player games that could be used with the Satellite accessory such as Super Off Road and NES Play Action Football. ''Hoops'' The next featured game was the basketball game Hoops. The brief 2-page article explained a bit about how to play basketball and the rules. It also had numerous screenshots from the video game to help illustrate the rules. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, Metroid, and Adventures of Lolo. ''Fester's Quest'' The next featured game was Fester's Quest. The article gave information on items and a few baddies. It also showed an overworld map as well as some of the indoor, first-person, 3D perspective maps. A list of hints was also provided, along with the game objectives in the order in which they should be completed. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' The next article featured Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It had the massive overworld maps for 1940's L.A. and the Outskirts. The article gave details on items and how to talk to people and search rooms for clues. A preview of Toontown was also provided. Game Boy While readers got the first image of the Game Boy in volume 6 and the first look at what it is and how it works in volume 7, this volume took a look at some of the games for the new handheld device as well as the Video Link Cable, which allowed two people to play against each other on their own Game Boys. The game reviewed in this article was the original Tetris. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Willow, Batman, River City Ransom, and NES Play Action Football. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Mega Man 2 world. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Air Fortress, Casino Kid, Jordan vs. Bird: One on One, and the original A Boy and His Blob. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link took back the #1 spot from Super Mario Bros. 2. The following are the first 10 from that list of 30. # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Ninja Gaiden # The Legend of Zelda # Blaster Master # Castlevania II: Simon's Quest # Legacy of the Wizard # Bionic Commando # The Guardian Legend # Metroid Trivia * In the Who Framed Roger Rabbit strategy review, Marvin Acme's Will is mistakenly referred to as R.K. Maroon's Will. This same mistake was also made in the Top Secret Passwords Player's Guide. This error is especially odd because the preview for the game in the previous issue got this information correct. Magazine Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 front cover.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 002.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 003.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 004.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 005.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 006.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 007.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 008.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 009.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 010.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 011.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 012.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 013.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 014.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 015.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 016.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 017.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 018.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 019.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 020.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 021.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 022.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 023.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 024.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 025.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 026.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 027.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 028.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 029.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 030.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 031.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 032.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 033.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 034.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 037.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 038.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 039.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 040.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 041.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 042.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 043.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 044.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 045.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 046.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 047.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 048.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 049.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 050.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 051.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 052.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 053.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 054.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 055.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 056.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 057.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 058.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 059.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 060.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 061.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 062.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 063.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 064.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 065.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 066.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 067.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 068.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 069.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 070.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 071.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 072.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 073.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 074.png Nintendo Power Magazine V. 8 pg. 075.png Category:Nintendo Power Category:1989 Nintendo Power volumes